


The smell of pancakes in the morning

by bashfulberry



Series: Random drabbles/shortfics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi isn't a morning bird and loses his normal cool for a while right after waking up</p>
            </blockquote>





	The smell of pancakes in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Another random drabble  
> beta by my friend Ania

He was on a meadow. He heard gentle melody played on a piano nearby but he couldn't see it. All around him were plants with colourful flowers, some of the size of his palm, some tiny. They looked normal, different perhaps in the insensity of the colours. But it wasn't just that what told Akaashi he was only dreaming. They smelled weird. It wasn't a flower fragrance, it was the smell of pancakes.  
Already in a good humour, he woke up and let his eyes remain closed for a while. He felt the tempation to have a breakfast served to him in the bed but he couldn't endure his stomach's calling. He walked lazily into the kitchen and hugged Bokuto from behind.  
Bokuto brought his eyes from the frying pancakes on the pan to Akaashi. His chin was already resting on Bokuto's shoulder, leaving him vulnerable to light cheek kisses.

"Good morning," Bokuto whispered, aware of how long does it take Akaashi to properly wake up.  
"Morning," he merely mumbled in response and nuzzled into the crook of Bokuto's neck.  
He felt vibrations on his face as Bokuto let out an sincere laugh.  
"Come on, I want to show you something. I made it this morning." He lead Akaashi to the barstool in the middle of the kitchen.  
"Please, don't tell me you made another one of those quirky wax figures," Akaashi entreated under his breath. 

Bokuto didn't seem to mind his mumbling and vanished in his work room. He came back shortly after and placed another of his works on the table, already rushing to flip the pancake.  
Akaashi stared at the figure. It actually wasn't that bad. Bokuto had certainly improved a lot. That particular one could have even been called pretty. It was a figure of an owl with its eyes closed, whole body relaxed, as if sleeping. And in his half-asleep state Akaashi made an immense mistake.  
He praised Bokuto's work.  
Which wouldn't be that bad if he was prepared to stand loud sounds at that time. He should have remembered the times when they were both still athletes on their high-school volleyball club, all those practices Bokuto's calls were heard all over the gym and far outside.

Already regretting his foolishness, he went over to the countertop and hesitated between having a beer and a tea. He decided to take the latter. It was still morning after all.  
Bokuto was still in his excited mode, sending the pancake flying and catching it perfectly with a pan. And still talking. A lot.  
Akaashi didn't recognize any words but the sound was too loud. He knew one way to always make Bokuto quiet.  
"Come here," he muttered and grabbed the front of Bokuto's t-shirt. He felt how soft it was under his fingers and touched something even softer with his lips. Kissing Bokuto was almost always a win-win situation.  
A) He wouldn't make noise nor a mess.  
B) Kissing him was one of Akaashi's favourite activities. Maybe because his lips were absolutely irresistible once he tasted them. Or because Bokuto always held him steady in his arms and Akaashi's hands could appreciate his biceps all they wanted. Or just because Akaashi simply loved Bokuto. As sappy as that sounded.


End file.
